Missing Parts
by roselyn13
Summary: All the Ocean Girl fanfics I have seen are about Jason and Niri. Brett and Mera are two of my favorite characters so I wanted to write about them. This story is about moments that aren't in the show that brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first ever fanfic and I'm very exited! Please do not be mean about it, I like constructive criticism but if you are just going to be mean I would appreciate it if you would just not review. Thanks!**

**This is when Brett and Mera are guarding Shasheba as insurance.**

**Mera's POV**

"Ok, Shasheba is here and she's unarmed." Brett said into his communicator, "Is Malekat alone?"

"We're good," Jason's voice said.

Brett gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Do you think think it's going to work," I asked sitting down on a log.

He sat down next do me "It better. It took us a long time to think of it and it's not half bad."

"I guess. But the plan still has a lot of holes in it. There are quite a few ways it could go wrong."

"Well it's a chance we're going to have to take." Brett told me softly. We both sat in silence for a while until he says "So, are you enjoying living on the ocean planet?"

"It's not a matter of me enjoying it" I told him, sighing softly, "I have to fulfill my duty to my people. They needed me so I went to them."

"Well we missed having you here on Earth with us." he said, looking away.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I missed being here with all you guys too. Although I wish it didn't have to be under such unpleasant circumstances."

"Are you going to go back?" he asked.

"I might have to. My people are dying and we still have no cure."

"Hey" he said, smiling softly at me, "don't say that. We will us the pyramid and it's powers to find a cure. Everything will work out, you'll see."

I looked back at him sadly, "But what if we don't?"

"We will" he said firmly.

It was just then that I noticed how close together we were. My arm was still around his shoulder and somehow his hand had ended up on my knee. I looked up at him and my breath caught in my throat. He had a big goofy smile and beautiful eyes. I had never been this close to someone before. All the placesI had stayed the people had would me odd, but I didn't like them. It hadn't mattered to me then but suddenly my heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. I really wanted Brett to like me, I really wanted him to kiss me right now. I might just get my first kiss and what could be a more perfect place. In a forest on a random island, guarding a crazy princess, and discussing a plague on a different planet. Romantic, right. One of his hand reached up to cup my cheek, I could hardly breath. On the inside I was freaking out, but I tried to look calm and impassive. Our faces were so close together, they were almost touching. I was about to get my first kiss.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, isn't this sweet." a new voice said.

We both turned our head to see who it was. Shasheba! I had completely forgotten about her. From the look on Brett's face I guessed he had too.

"Did you really think your little plan would work." Shasheba scoffed. "Tie him up."

I realized she meant Brett. "No" I cried leaping up from the log I had been sitting on.

At the same time he got up and demanded "what are you going to do with Mera."

"Kidnap her, of course. Shasheba said, almost mockingly. "Tie him up." Brett leapt at her, but before he could do anything two men came out from behind Shasheba. They grabbed him and started to wrestle him to the ground.

"Brett!" I screamed. I tried to help him but more men stepped out from behind her and grabbed me. I struggled but they were too strong for me. I had to stand there and watch as they tied him to a nearby tree.

"Let's go" Shasheba said, "Hurry and be careful, we don't want her to get away."

**3rd Person POV**

As they dragged her away through the forest she could still hear him shouting her name after them, hoping for a miracle.

He watched watched as they pulled her away and he kept shouting her name , as if saying it again would make her stay with him.

They both watched until they couldn't see each other anymore. Tears fell down both of their cheeks as they softly whispered "I'm so sorry, I failed you when you needed it most."

**A/N: This seemed longer on paper, but oh well. I changed the storyline a bit so that it would work better. I hope you enjoyed reading this, thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! This is set when they find Mera in the pyramid. Like before I changed the plot a little.**

**I forgot to say this before but I do not own Ocean Girl.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Brett's POV**

Standing on the steps leading up to the statue, was Mera. A huge smile broke out on my face and I had to stop myself from running up there and hugging her.

Clearly Niri had no such ideas and squeezed Mera so hard I wondered if she could breath. Jason run to greet her too. I somehow restrained myself and wait impatiently for them to be done. Once she was finished talking with Jason and Niri our eyes met.

She gave me a soft grin and my smile go even bigger, which should not have been possible. I probably looked completely ridiculous but I couldn't bring myself to care. Mera was safe and that was all that mattered.

She started walking slowly towards me, it was all romantic, like in one of those movies my mom likes to watch. But then I just gave up on the whole sweet, slow motion thing. I run up to her shouting, "Mera!" and letting out all of my excitement about seeing her again.

She threw herself into my arms and I picked her up and spun her around. She squealed, obviously not expecting that. And then I was saying "oh Mera, I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost you."

"I'm so glad you guys found me!" she cried, "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I was going to stay here forever."

"Hey" I told her, brushing a stray hair back from her face, "we could never leave you behind. I wouldn't let them."

Ad then we were both leaning in again, just like before. But then again, the same as the first time, we were interrupted.

"Wow you guys really are stupider than I thought. You actually believed we had left!" said Shasheba.

It was Shasheba and Malekat, again. I swear, they have the worst timing ever. Just when I was finally about to kiss her and bam! They show up and ruin everything with their evilness. Suddenly I was really angry.

"Ok" I shouted at them, "you two have really bad timing. Both times you have ruined the moment. You can do whatever evil stuff you want after this!"

Everyone was looking at me like I had gone completely insane. But I didn't care anymore. I pulled Mera up to me and kissed her. It wasn't romantic or amazing or anything like that, but it was a kiss I would remember for a long time.

I pulled away and she was looking at me like "seriously, you picked now to do that." But I could see a hint of a smile forming on her lips. I had a huge grin on my face and probably looked like an idiot but I just turned around and calmly said "Alright, we're good, continue."

**A/N: That, again was a lot shorter than I thought it would be but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
